


I love you Davey

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Homophobia, Love, M/M, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and john are little kids and They love each other sooooooo much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you Davey

**Author's Note:**

> this is an awesome Pesterchum i did with a god friend of mine

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
Naked!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
shota!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
EB: hay dave  
EB: no  
EB: homo  
EB: x)  
TG: why are you naked?  
EB: because  
EB: ;)  
EB: *hic  
EB: pavid your sexy  
EB: *lagved  
EB: *fuck it  
TG: you smell funny *the little boy giggles*  
EB: oh shit  
EB: how old are you  
EB: what timeline is this  
TG: im 8! well.. 7 1/2  
EB: awww adorable  
TG: im not adorable!  
EB: thats when i met you  
EB: im gonna give the laptop to lil me  
Naked!ectoBiologist [EB] is now tiny!ectoBiologist [EB]. ~~ 1 ~~  
EB: dave  
EB: sup  
TG: john!  
EB: dave!  
TG: johnson!  
TG: ...  
TG: johnnnn! *  
EB: david-  
TG: NO  
EB: yes  
EB: hay  
TG: NO  
TG: my name isnt david. is dave  
EB: did jade inroduse you to that girl rose too?  
TG: yeah, shes cool!  
EB: yeah  
EB: kinda bossy but i like her :)  
TG: yes  
EB: i video called her and she diagnocided my bunny with depression  
TG: wow  
TG: really??  
EB: yes'  
TG: poor bunny  
EB: :(  
EB: poor snuffles  
EB: no  
EB: im re naming it  
TG: keep him safe!  
EB: CASEY  
EB: i will :p  
TG: casey? thats a stupid name  
EB: no its nottt  
EB: your wrong dve  
EB: casey is a beautiful name  
TG: yes it issss  
TG: no!  
EB: XP  
TG: call him.................. mr. banana  
TG: OR  
TG: EVEN BETTER  
TG: MR. APPLE  
TG: YES  
EB: im naming HER after nick cages dauter in con air  
TG: so mrs.apple  
EB: CASEY  
TG: APPLE  
EB: casey  
TG: apple  
EB: CASEY  
TG: APPLE  
EB: CASEY APPLE STRIDBERT  
EB: THERE  
TG: YES  
EB: thats perfict  
TG: thats amazin  
EB: were her daddys dave  
EB: dad said who ever names her is her dad  
TG: so we need to kiss  
EB: eww  
EB: sure  
EB: :p  
TG: thats what parents do!  
EB: all riht  
EB: muah  
EB: hay dave  
TG: now come here n kiss moa  
TG: what  
EB: we sould get married  
EB: thats what people who love eachother do  
TG: thats a good idea  
EB: and ww are the best bros  
EB: and i love you :)  
TG: i love you too!  
EB: -kiss-  
TG: -kiss n hug-  
EB: lets tell jade and rose they can be the brides mades  
TG: sure! itll be fun  
EB: YEEAH  
EB: im gonna tell daddy  
EB: he cna help  
EB: he knows how to do grown up stuff  
TG: tell me what he says  
EB: ok brb  
TG: kkkk  
EB: wahhh  
EB: *crying*  
TG: what did he said?? :(  
EB: he yelled at me  
TG: whyyyy  
EB: *sniffling*  
EB: he said we cant get married because two boys cant get married because its a sin  
EB: he said god would be mad at me  
EB: *hic*  
TG: i dont care i love you!! *crys*  
EB: i love you dave  
TG: <3 <3 <3  
EB: *crying hugs dave*  
EB: <3 <3 <3  
TG: *hugs john rightly*  
EB: im never leting og  
EB: i dont care what daddy days  
EB: i love you  
TG: me neithr i love you n i dont want to let u go  
EB: *hic*  
EB: i wanna change daddys mind  
EB: we belong togeather  
TG: its love its not something to be mad abot  
EB: love is a fuzzy warm feeling how could it be wrong  
EB: i think daddy is just being silly  
TG: maybe he ate somethin not good  
EB: yeah  
EB: those nasty cakes are geting to his brain  
TG: yea! we will chang his mind!  
EB: heck yes  
EB: woops  
EB: *covers mouth with both hands*  
EB: i sorry  
EB: dont tell daddy i cussed  
TG: itll be out secret :)  
TG: our*  
EB: yey  
EB: we should tell bro  
EB: he has a boyfriend  
EB: maybe he could help  
TG: wait a minute ill go ask him!  
EB: ok  
EB: tell me what he says  
TG: he said he will help us convince your daddy!  
EB: ye=ahhh  
EB: thats aweome  
TG: well be married soon in the help of my bro yaayy  
EB: yeeee  
EB: <3  
TG: <3 <3  
EB: <3 <3 <3 <3 times emfinity  
TG: luv ya -kiss-  
tiny!ectoBiologist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
tiny!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
EB: kisses dave into infinity-  
tiny!ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.  
tiny!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
EB: ((sorry im back my laptop bugd for a min00  
TG: ((haha its ok ))  
EB: hay davy  
TG: yea?  
EB: rose said she is in love with someone too!  
EB: her names papaya  
EB: i think  
EB: no wait its kanaya  
EB: silly name  
TG: we should gt a double weddin!  
EB: YEAH  
EB: :)  
EB: UH OH  
TG: :DD  
EB: daddy read some of the messahes  
EB: im in twoble  
EB: dave  
EB: whats a faggot?  
EB: ask your bro  
TG: my bro will help dont worry!! :(  
TG: ill ask him  
EB: ahhh  
EB: *hic*  
EB: he hit me  
TG: he says that its a nickname for a fabulous person!  
EB: im fabulous?!  
TG: nooo why would he do that :((  
EB: *sniffle*  
TG: you are fabulous <3  
EB: he said that i cant be a fag because fags need to die  
EB: why cant i be fabulous?!  
EB: *hugs dave*  
EB: can i come over  
TG: yea! lets have a sleep over so youll feel better!  
EB: yeee  
EB: ask bro if he can come git me  
EB: dad told me i have to go  
shota!turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
shota!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: ((sorry stupid internet))  
EB: ((its ok))  
TG: he says its ok! and that youre welcome to be here as much as u want  
EB: yayy  
EB: im gonna pack a bag  
TG: hes on his way to pick you up!  
EB: yay  
EB: im bringing my laptop and casey apple stribert with me  
TG: yay :DD  
EB: we can have a slumber party and billd like a blillion forts!  
EB: ahh  
EB: bros here!  
EB: :)  
TG: and well stay awake alllll night  
TG: see ya soon!  
EB: uh oh  
EB: daddy is saying bad words  
TG: ignore him and go to my bro :(  
EB: i am  
EB: bro grabed me and ran  
EB: he said dady was i think "abusive drunk"  
EB: i dont know what that means  
EB: he wont tell me  
EB: well im in the car  
TG: i dont know either butt that sounds bad  
EB: ill be over in a little bit  
EB: yeah  
TG: yay!  
EB: my face hurts  
EB: WHERE HERE DAVE  
EB: -runs and hugs dave-  
TG: johhnn *runs to john and squishe him with a hug*  
EB: -pulls back where dave can see a big bruse on his eye-  
EB: its been forever  
EB: i missed you  
TG: i missed you too! and wait a moment *he runs to get a small ice bag to give to john, he gives him the bag with a smile* put that on your ouchy  
EB: *covers it on eye*  
EB: thank you davy  
TG: sure! does it feel any better?  
EB: yeah  
EB: a hole lot better!  
EB: thanks  
TG: thats good!  
EB: wanna go build a fort dave?  
EB: i brought my pellos  
TG: yesss  
EB: bro said i had to grab a lot of pellows and blankets because im gonna be here a while  
EB: lets go  
EB: *races him to daves room*  
TG: we will have lots of fun! :DD *runs after him*  
EB: hehew yews  
TG: *after they enter daves room dave hold johns bunny in his arms and hug her* hey apple!  
EB: hehehe  
EB: our dauter is adorable  
TG: yes she is  
EB: we sould do stuff as a family after the fort is done  
TG: yes! as a family and as parents!  
EB: hehehe  
EB: lets make it a maze tunnle fort  
EB: with several big rooms  
TG: with a giantttt living room!  
EB: yeeeeee  
EB: we can set up the laptops in there and watch a movie  
EB: oh oh ohhhh  
EB: can we watch con air tonight?!  
TG: well.. ok! why not. lets start already! *he starts to build the fort*  
EB: *grabs blnkets and starts using them as the tops  
EB: hay dave  
EB: guess what  
TG: yea john?  
EB: we are both wonderfull fags! :)  
EB: hehe  
TG: we are amazing fabulous people! :DD  
EB: YEAH  
EB: opsie  
EB: bro jsut said thats a bad word  
EB: sawwy  
TG: really? :( ow ok.. but we still know we are wonderful!  
EB: yeah  
EB: dave  
TG: mm?  
EB: kisses dave quickly  
EB: hehehe  
EB: youre adorable  
TG: we need to kiss like proper parents! *kisses johns lips*  
EB: *giggles into kiss*  
TG: im not adorable... you are!  
TG: hehe :DD  
EB: yes you arrre  
TG: we both areee  
EB: yeah  
EB: lets ask casey  
EB: awwww  
TG: she agrees with us!  
EB: she is teh cutist girl evver  
TG: yes she isss  
TG: hey john lets go to sleep together tonight like parents do! in our fort  
EB: yeah!  
EB: we can snuggle  
TG: n cuddle  
EB: yeeee  
EB: cuddle  
EB: cuddles for ever! <333  
TG: yessss! <3 <3 <3  
EB: hay dave  
EB: wanna go get a snack?  
TG: nah im fine *yawn*  
EB: oh ok  
EB: wanna cuddle now  
TG: yeees please  
EB: yayyy  
TG: *he lays inside their fort on his side*  
EB: *lays down by dave and wraps his arms around his wast*  
TG: *he wraps his arms around johns shoulders and cuddles him close*  
EB: hehe dave i love you for ever and for always  
TG: i love you too john i will always love you!  
EB: *yawns and falls asleep in daves arms*  
TG: *he falls asleep as well*


End file.
